


Stim

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luna loves stimming. She also loves Ginny. So stimming with Ginny is the best thing ever.[Prompt 97 – Writer’s Choice]





	Stim

Stimming.

Hermione taught her the word, back when they were both teenagers and Luna was starting to learn about autism, which she had recently been diagnosed with. But she always stimmed, even before she knew what it was called.

And she still does. Ginny helps her stim, helping Luna pick which new stim toys to buy and letting Luna run her fingers through her long, silky hair, and just hugging her tightly, the tight cuddle a wonderfully calming pressure stim.

And Luna kisses Ginny, happy and content and amazed that she has someone as lovely as Ginny in her life.


End file.
